Mystery Child
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: All of you who wanted more of 'The Heir' and 'He Loves You Not', here 's the start of a possible series. A mysterious group of Digimon watch over the Digidestined, and wonder over one of them. R&R!


Mystery Child  
By: ~Kay~  
A/N: Weird with a capitol 'W'. Just warning you. Veronica and Harumon make a brief appearance. Important author's note on the bottom.  
Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. Anything else new, strange, and bizarre belongs to me.  
  
The mountains stood high and majestic in the light of the full moon, their awe-inspiring beauty clear in the light that made it seem as day.  
But it would have taken someone with very sharp eyes to spot the small opening of a cave near one of the peaks. So well hidden it was that it looked like nothing more than a shadow. You would only notice it if you knew it was there.  
And it was flatly impossible to spot the small figure sitting on a rock right before the entrance.   
A most peculiar looking girl she was at that. Tall, slender, with long hair cascading down to her waist. Her hair was the most peculiar color, a dark, deep forest green. She was clothed in a simple sleeveless shirt and pants, the same shade as her hair. Her skin was pale green, and her large, slanted eyes solid emerald.  
Those dark, soulful eyes scanned the cloud spattered sky intently, waiting, watching. And at last, her wait was rewarded.  
A small black shadow darted across the silvery surface of the moon. It circled, then shot towards the girl's ledge at a frightening speed. The closer it got, the more apparent it was that the thing was much larger than it had originally seemed.  
The girl brightened visibly, but watched in silence as it alighted soundlessly on the rock.  
It was a woman, almost seven feet tall, with pale blond hair and skin so fair it was almost white. A dark blue cape with a collar that reached as high as her forehead only made her seem more imposing. A gleaming golden sword hung at her waist.  
The girl leapt off the rock that she'd been sitting on and ran up to her, smiling.  
"Leonamon! You're back!" she exclaimed, coming to a stop right before the Digimon that towered above her. Leonamon eyed her reproachfully with her soulful blue eyes.  
"It's past midnight, Hanamon. You should be in bed." She said harshly. Hanamon merely grinned, and beamed up at the taller Digimon.  
"I couldn't sleep!" she protested, and Leonamon relented a smile, showing two small fangs.  
"Well, you're going to bed now." She said firmly, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. Hanamon nodded her leafy green head, spirits dampened a bit. Not sparing the elder a sigh, she turned and stooped into the concealed entrance. Leonamon followed closely behind.  
The tunnel ceiling was high, high enough that the tall Leonamon didn't have to worry about scraping her head along the rock, but close enough to bring a sense of security. It wasn't dark, but the light was dimmer than during the day, and Hanamon stumbled once or twice, clutching the wall for a guide. Leonamon marched on regally, without a problem, seeing in the dim light as if it were day.  
After a ways, the tunnel branched off in several directions. Leonamon gave Hanamon a push towards the one on the far right.  
"Go on." She said gruffly, and Hanamon stumbled hurriedly down the tunnel, not before turning around and granting the elder a bright smile.  
"Good night!"  
Leonamon relaxed her cold mask and allowed herself to smile once the girl disappeared down the dim corridor. Sighing a bit, she headed down the tunnel on the far left.  
The paths continuously branched off, leading to who knew where. Some led to other caves, some went in circles, some were shortcuts, and others only led to dead ends.  
She marched along her own path, clearly knowing exactly where she was going. The caves had been her home for a long while, and were far to familiar for her to become lost.  
An overhang directly in front of her destination forced her to stoop almost half her height, and stumble blindly into the cave.  
This particular cave wasn't terribly large. It was dark, darker even than the dim tunnels. Strange looking plants grew all over the place, and the ground was covered by some sort of moss or grass.  
It the center of the room was a pool. A perfect circle, and about five feet across. It almost seemed to glow, like a faint silver echo of the moon.  
Someone sat by the pool. Her delicate figure was wrapped in dark blue silk, two pairs of transparent blue fairy wings sprouting from her back. Her dark sapphire hair was plaited in a long braid, wound around her head several times and still almost trailing on the floor if she stood. The pale silver light of the pool caressed her pale face, making her deep sapphire and amethyst eyes seem even more mysterious than usual.  
"Leonamon. I kent ye'd be comin'." She said softly in her heavy accent, not looking up.   
"And when do you not know that, Kyomeimon?" The other replied wryly, and wasn't surprised when the other didn't reply. She walked over to the pool, seating herself awkwardly on the mossy ground.   
"Where's Harlamon?" Leonamon asked quietly, nor no apparent reason. The cave just seemed to demand an almost silent atmosphere, and that demand reached even the proud Leonamon.  
"Sleeping. She had a hard day."  
"Could you call her? I'd let her sleep, but this is important."  
"Aye." Kyomeimon replied, and raised her hands to her head, her forefingers pointing to her forehead. That area glowed a soulful blue, as if a star had imbedded itself on her forehead.  
She let her hands drop back into her lap, and resumed gazing at the pool. Even though it seemed to show nothing at the moment.  
A loud thump, followed by a few heartfelt curses were heard outside. A rather disheveled jester Digimon whizzed into the room, floating about two feet above the ground, black-gloved hand clapped to the side of her forehead.   
"Missed the overhang again?" Leonamon asked with a touch of sympathy, receiving a particularly evil look from the red and black jester. Kyomeimon chuckled quietly, raising her gaze from the pool.  
"Well? What's the crisis that demanded my presence? Or are you just going to sit there for a few hours?" Harlamon snapped crankily, seating herself cross-legged in midair. Leonamon's cheeks flushed pink.  
"There's no crisis, grouch. It's about Hanamon." She said defensively, and both Kyomeimon and Harlamon looked up in interest.  
"What about her?" Harlamon asked, letting her hand fall from her forehead. Leonamon looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
"She wants to bring her Digidestined friend here."   
Kyomeimon nodded "I am no' surprised. She never had many friends, livin' back here wi' only three full grown Digimon."  
"Three grouchy Digimon." Leonamon muttered under her breath.  
"I am not grouchy!" Harlamon protested loudly. Kyomeimon held her hands up, looking annoyed.  
"Pipe down. We're no' gettin' anywhere."  
"We can't let her." Harlamon said flatly "She's with the rest of the group now, so they'll come too."  
"But you've already talked to your son." Kyomeimon said reasonably. Her statement, however, did the exact opposite of her intention.  
"Have you been SPYING on me?" Harlamon demanded, brown eyes wide, ignoring Leonamon's chuckling. Kyomeimon looked aghast.  
"I-I-I dinna s-say that!" Kyomeimon stammered, her cheeks coloring. Leonamon and Harlamon both sniggered at the sight of their normally composed friend losing her control.  
"You've been watching just about everyone, why not us?" Leonamon added with a grin, setting Kyomeimon's cheeks aflame.  
As soon as the laughter died down Kyomeimon became grave again.  
"We can't let them come. Not yet at least." She said softly, and the other two nodded.  
"Eventually, though. They deserve to know." Leonamon added, then as an afterthought "Especially your son, Kyomeimon. It'd help him out a bit."  
"Daniimon knows." Harlamon interjected "And it was quite an interesting scenario, that I can assure you."  
Leonamon lifted an eyebrow in interest.  
"How could he know? After all his father is nothing but a ghost in-never mind." She stopped her statement midway and colored "Should have known, he wasn't meant to stay a ghost forever."  
"Maylimon's the only one who doesn't have any kin to speak with. Arukenimon isn't exactly the nicest of Digimon, she'd destroy the Digidestined even if her daughter was one of them." Harlamon wrinkled her nose in distaste "Heartless arachnid." She muttered.  
Leonamon nodded.  
"Daimon knows, Daniimon knows," she counted them off on her delicate fingers "Maylimon doesn't, Kairrimon doesn't, Kuroimon doesn't, and my son doesn't."  
"This'll be a lovely family get-together." Harlamon said brightly, ignoring Leonamon's dark look.  
Harlamon sighed loudly, and stood up the air, stretching.  
"Well if we're done, I'm off to bed again." She announced, and at Kyomeimon's nod, zoomed off out of the door. Another thump was heard, and Harlamon's cursing could be heard fading in the distance.  
'Missed the overhang again.' Leonamon thought wryly. Kyomeimon fixed her with a piercing look.  
"I take it ye want to see your son?" she asked softly, and Leonamon nodded. The clear blue wings on her back buzzed to life, and she floated to her feet.  
"Good night then." She said softly, bowing. Without a sound she glided out the cave.  
Leonamon gave an involuntary shiver at being alone in this particular cave, but shook it off. Pulling her cape tighter around her shoulders, she scooted closer to the pool. She didn't normally conjure the images on her own, but the others had already gone to bed. With some hesitation, she trailed her white hand through the dark, chilled water. The water rippled for only a moment before brightening and stilling, showing a clear image.  
It showed a boy tucked into a bed, fast asleep. Perched on the pillow beside his fair head was a Patamon, his giant ears folded back on his head.  
Leonamon smiled, watching her son as he slept.  
'Soon you'll know, Takemon. Soon you'll know who you are. Who all of you are.'  
The image shifted, to her annoyance. It now showed one of Harlamon's twins, Kairrimon, and her Gatomon. The girl was curled up under her covers, with the feline Digimon stretched out luxuriously on the blankets to her side.  
The next image showed the other twin, Daimon, DemiVeemon curled up on his back. Then Maylimon, her long purple hair in a tangle around her face, Poromon sleeping in a small basket on the desk. Then Kyomeimon's son, Minomon clutched tightly in his arms.  
And lastly, the mystery child. She was sitting in her bed, propped up by her pillows. Leonamon was startled. It was probably past one in the morning, and she was awake?  
Harumon, the small Digimon resembling a white Poromon, was in her lap, snoozing contently. The girl, oblivious to her Digimon's peaceful snoring, had both hands cradled around a purple accented Digivice, staring at it with an odd looking expression on her face.   
Leonamon frowned. Mystery child indeed.  
'I'll have to ask Hanamon more about her.' she thought, before cutting the connection. The pool went dark again.  
'Definitely will have to ask Hanamon more about her. Whoever she is.'  
Leonamon exited the cave, careful to duck under the overhang.  
She'd find out.   
But not the way she intended.  
  
A/N: Confused? Probably. And please, don't steal my three new characters. I'm very fond of them. And have spent a lot of time working on them.   
Important note: Yes, I'm aware that story didn't make much sense. Here's some clarification.  
The concept of this story came from the mystery why the new DD kids were chosen.   
1) The new kids were picked because they had had some involvement with Digimon. For example, Yolei sending e-mails in the Diaboromon incident, and Davis being held at the convention center.  
2) There is a big problem with those reasons. For one, there were THOUSANDS of kids sending e-mails to Diaboromon! And there were at least a hundred kids at the convention center!  
3) I've devised my own reasons why the new kids were picked. What better reason than if the kids were Digimon themselves?  
That's what this story focused on. If you didn't get who is who, e-mail me at kayinoue@hotmail.com .  
Feedback welcome!  
  



End file.
